Blue Tonic Water
by Lady Tauntaun
Summary: I am no more.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Tonic Water  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia are sitting at the bar in the Mos Eisly cantina.  
  
"Hey Han, do you dare me to pour the rest of my blue tonic water on Luke's head?" A tipsy Leia asked a very drunk Han.  
  
"Knock yourself out baby." Han slurred and downed the rest of his drink Leia snuck up behind Luke, who was drinking chocolate milk through a bendy straw, her drink held above his head.  
  
"Can I have more cho-" Luke started to ask the bartender but never finished because Leia's drink came down on his head.  
  
"What the heck?" Luke sputtered, the tonic water dripping down his face. He then realized that his voice was higher.  
  
"What's wrong with my voice?" Luke asked anyone who was listening. Chewie was growling something at Han, gesturing toward Luke.  
  
"Luke's a girl?" Han asked. Chewie nodded.  
  
"You didn't have to tell me, I already knew." Han told him, taking a drink out of a beer bottle.  
  
"I'm a girl? That's why I feel so. . . normal." Luke said, staring off into space. "I'm finally what I was meant to be."  
  
Leia then walks up to the bar holding three blue tonic waters. She sets two down and walks over to Han, holding one in her hand. She then dumps it on his head.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Han yelled, water dripping from his snout. Snout?  
  
"Hey Han's a dog! I knew it all along." Luke said looking down at the brown, floppy-eared dog.  
  
"Shut up Luke." Han growled.  
  
"Call me Lukina now." Luke said, flipping his hair. Leia then picked up another tonic and dumped it on Chewie, who turned into a metal baseball bat.  
  
"I don't even know what to say about that one." Han said, looking at the bat.  
  
"My turn to change." Leia announced, picking up the last tonic and dumping it on herself, turning herself into a lizard woman. Just then Boba Fett walks into the cantina.  
  
"Oh shit, Boba's here." Han said, hiding behind Leia's legs. Boba walks up to the bar and leans against it.  
  
"I'm looking for Han Solo, have you seen him?" Boba asked the bartender coolly.  
  
"He was here a minute ago, he must've left." The bartender told the bounty hunter. Luke. . . er Lukina looked over at Boba and got a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Your cute." Lukina said, getting off the barstool and sauntered over to Boba, who just glanced at her, then turned his attention back to the bartender.  
  
"You have a nice shiny gun. Can I touch it?" Lukina asked, eyeing his blaster and scooted closer to him. Boba's eyes widened behind his helmet.  
  
"No, you can't touch it." He said, putting his hand protectively over his blaster and scooted away from her.  
  
"Come on, just this once?" Lukina pleaded, scooting over to him and putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
Boba shrugged her arm off. "I'll look for Han else where." He said quickly and walked out of the cantina really fast.  
  
"Call me!" Lukina called after him. "He's such a dream boat." She sighed, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"We got to get out of here, he may be back." Leia said in a reptilian voice, picking Chewie up off the floor.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Han said, walking toward the door.  
  
"Hey, what about paying for your drinks. You owe me for saving your hide." The bartender demanded.  
  
"Put it our tabs." Han called over his shoulder as they walked out of the cantina.  
  
  
  
Did you like it? I know it was a bit short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Tonic Water  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Where are we going to go now?" Leia asked Han as they walked around Mos Eisly.  
  
"Somewhere Fett can't find us." Han told her. "Come on, quit goofing around." He said impatiently over his shoulder to Lukina, who was buying a pair of big gold hoops, red lipstick, and blue eye shadow from a merchant.  
  
"Did you have to waste our credits on that?" Han asked, looking at the make- up and earrings disapprovingly.  
  
"Yes I did, I want to look beautiful if I see my honey bunny again." Lukina answered, putting the hoops on. She then opened the lipstick and started putting it on.  
  
"You're the only person I know who can put make-up on without a mirror." Leia commented, watching her put on the lipstick.  
  
"It's a special talent I have." Lukina said, putting the lipstick away and opening the eye shadow. She just got done putting it on her eyes when she saw Boba going into another, smaller cantina.  
  
"There's my sugar Bantha." Lukina said, dropping her eye shadow and ran to the doorway of the cantina.  
  
"Boba my darling, you don't know how much I missed you in the ten minutes we were apart." Lukina said dramatically, walking over to him and throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oooooooooooo, Boba has a girlfriend." The whole cantina taunted. Boba was so glad no one could see his face because he was blushing like mad.  
  
"Sweep me off my feet and carry me off to a fairy tale world, my knight in Mandalorian armor." Lukina swooned.  
  
"Lukina!" Leia yelled, walking into the cantina. "Come on, let's go." She said, pulling Lukina off Boba.  
  
"Sorry, she's a bit obsessive." Leia apologized.  
  
"I will win your heart, sooner or later, preferably sooner." Lukina yelled as Leia dragged her out of the cantina.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, we got to find some place to go until morning, it's getting late." Han said.  
  
"I know a good place to go, it's across the Jundland Wastes, if we hurry, we can make it their before tomorrow morning." Lukina said and ran off.  
  
"Wait, Lukina, what about the Sand people?" Leia asked, running after her, Han close behind her.  
  
"Oh, they won't bother us." She assured. Just then, two Banthas, with four Sand People on them each, cut them off.  
  
"Oh, they won't bother us." Han mocked Lukina as the Sand People got off the Bantha's and approached them, holding ropes.  
  
"Well, this is a fine mess you got us in." Han said, glaring at Lukina one of the Sand People tied his back legs together and flung him over the Bantha.  
  
"I thought they wouldn't bother us." Lukina said, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't yell at me because I made a mistake, I'm only human, I make mistakes, just because you-" Lukina got cut of as a Sand person who got sick of her whining put a gag in her mouth. Then he tied Lukina's hands together and secured the other end of the rope to the Bantha's saddle. Another did the same to Leia. Chewie just got thrown in a bag and flung over the Bantha, next to Han.  
  
"Remind me to hit you with Chewie when I get the chance." Leia hissed at Lukina as the Sand people headed for their camp. 


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Tonic Water  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now  
  
Author's note: Shoot, Chapter 2 was shorter then Chapter 1, sorry about that. I'll make this one longer, I promise. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was dark when the Sand people finally stopped at their camp after what seemed like forever, which was probably only about an hour.  
  
"Good we stopped, I was starting to get motion sick." Han said.  
  
"Just be glad you didn't get dragged." Leia said, spitting sand from her mouth.  
  
"None of us would be here if a certain whiny baby didn't run off." Han said, casting a dirty look in Lukina's direction. Lukina tried to say something back, but forgot she had the gag on. Then one of the Sand People pulled Han off the Bantha and dragged him into the camp. The others got the same treatment.  
  
"I'm going to kill Lukina for getting us into this." Han thought as the Sand person dragged him in a tent and tied him to a support. Another Sand person dragged Lukina in, tied her next to Han, and pulled the gag from her mouth.  
  
"I'm glad that stupid gag is out of my mouth, it tasted bad." Lukina said and spit on the ground.  
  
"I wish it was still in your mouth, it was much quieter." Han mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Lukina yelled and kicked at Han, who tried to bite her leg.  
  
"Cut it out, fighting's not going to get us out of here." Leia said, causing the fighting duo to stop.  
  
"When did you get here?" Han asked.  
  
"When you started fighting." She answered.  
  
"Oh. So how are we going to get out of here?" Han asked Leia.  
  
"I can get you out of here." A low, raspy, but female sounding voice said from the tent opening.  
  
"I didn't know Sand people talked, I thought they just growled." Lukina said.  
  
"Those growls happen to be a complex language that only we can understand." The Sand person said, walking into the tent.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Leia asked her.  
  
"Grah'sa." She answered. "Now be quiet so I can untie you."  
  
"Thanks Grah'sa, those ropes we're starting to chafe." Han said, licking his back legs.  
  
"Now go before the others find out what I did." She told them.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come with us? We need someone to fly the ship since our pilot's a dog." Lukina said to Grah'sa.  
  
"What makes you think I can fly a ship?" She asked.  
  
"I read your mind." Lukina said airily.  
  
"You read my mind!" Grah'sa yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh smooth move Lukina, get the Sand person mad why don't you?" Han said sarcastically.  
  
"We prefer to be called Tusken Raiders." Grah'sa said, turning to Han. She then turned back to Lukina.  
  
"I didn't read all your mind, just a little." Lukina said quickly, backing away.  
  
"Well if it happens again, I'll kill you." Grah'sa growled at her.  
  
"Does that mean your not coming with us?" Leia asked.  
  
"No, I'll come with you, just as long as no one reads my mind." Grah'sa told her, looking at Lukina.  
  
"I won't I promise." Lukina said.  
  
"Good, now follow me, I know a way that we can get out of the camp so no one could see us." Grah'sa said, walking out of the tent. The others followed. After walking through a barb-wired fence, Bantha poop, and a pack of rabid Masiffs, they made it out of the camp, alive, without anyone finding out.  
  
"Ewwwwww, I'm dirty and I smell bad." Lukina whined, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Then, something hits all of them in the head and they all get knocked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Tonic Water  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They wake up in Jabba's Palace. Lukina is sitting by Jabba's throne, wearing a gold and purple bikini (you know, like Leia wore in ROTJ). Grah'sa was dressed in the same outfit, except it was silver and green, and she still had her head wrappings and gloves on. Leia had on a skimpy, black, leather outfit and Han was in a dog cage at the front of the palace. Chewie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What happened?" Lukina asked groggily.  
  
"Apparently we got hit in the head with something and got knocked out and ended up here, in Jabba's palace." She told Lukina.  
  
"Oh, that explains everything." Lukina said. Then the band started playing a dance song.  
  
"Dance." Jabba said in Huttese and pushed Lukina and Grah'sa out in the middle of the floor.  
  
"I can't dance." Lukina whispered to Grah'sa.  
  
"Me either." Grah'sa whispered back.  
  
"Wait I know a dance we can do." Lukina said and walked over to the bandleader and whispered something at him.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Grah'sa asked Lukina.  
  
"You'll see. Hit it Maestro." Lukina said and the band started playing the Chicken song.  
  
"I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so I shake my butt." Lukina sang, doing all the dance moves.  
  
"I am not doing that." Grah'sa said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Come on, you know you want to." Lukina said, still dancing.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it." Grah'sa said and started doing the moves to the Chicken dance self-consciously.  
  
"Everybody Chicken dance!" Leia yelled and joined in. Pretty soon, everyone was Chicken dancing, even Jabba. Then Boba Fett walks into the palace and we hear a record scratch and everyone turns toward him.  
  
"Sugar monkey!" Lukina exclaimed and ran over to Boba.  
  
"Sugar monkey?" Grah'sa said, sounding confused.  
  
"I'll explain later." Leia whispered to her.  
  
"Oh shit." Boba said and turned to run back out, but Lukina glomped onto him before he could get out.  
  
"We meet again my beloved." Lukina said, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Let go, you crazy girl." Boba hissed at her, trying to push her off.  
  
"No, I'll never let go, NEVER!" Lukina said hugging her even tighter. Then she pulled off his helmet and kissed him on the lips and the whole palace gasped.  
  
"Whoa, Boba looks like that?" Leia said, looking at him wide-eyed.  
  
"She actually kissed Boba Fett?" Han said, looking really disgusted.  
  
"Sugar monkey?" Grah'sa, still sounding confused.  
  
"Now, you are under my spell, you can't help but love me and only me." Lukina said, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Get off." Boba said, pushing her off, picking up his helmet and jamming back on his head. He started to walk out of the palace, but Lukina attached herself to his waist.  
  
"I told you, I'm not letting go and I mean it." She told him.  
  
"GET OFF GET OFF!" Boba yelled jumping up and down, trying to get her off, but stopped when it wasn't working.  
  
"Your cute when you're embarrassed and mad." Lukina said, grinning up at him.  
  
"I am?" He said, calming down and looking down at her. She nodded.  
  
"You really do love me!" Boba said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"That's what I've been telling you all this time." Lukina said, hugging him back.  
  
"Okay, this is going to be interesting." Leia said. "Sugar monkey?" Grah'sa said again.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you the story about Lukina and Boba." Leia told her and started telling the whole blue tonic water story.  
  
"Oh, I get it now." Grah'sa said, nodding slowly when Leia finished her story.  
  
"Okay now let's get out of here." Han whispered to Leia.  
  
"Okay, let's go." She said and grabbed the cage and ran out of the palace with Grah'sa, Lukina, and Boba following behind them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Tonic Water  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it by now.  
  
Author's note: Remember this story? It's been a while hasn't it. Oh, and thanks Seiko for the idea!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Blue Tonic water gang, with the addition of Grah'sa and Boba Fett, made it to the Millennium Falcon in the short time of eight hours. In that time Leia let Han out of the dog cage and Grah'sa was wearing a bright pink robe she stole from somebody.  
  
"Geez, it took us long enough to get here." Han grumbled.  
  
"It was because of the two lovebirds back there." Grah'sa said, pointing toward Lukina and Boba, who were making kissy faces at each other.  
  
"That's just sick." Han mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on, let's get on the ship before someone from Jabba's palace catches up with us." Leia said, running up to the Falcon and going up the ramp. Everyone else followed her.  
  
"Alright Grah'sa, fly us out of here fast." Han said jumping into the co- pilot's chair since Chewie was missing and nowhere to be found.  
  
"Okay, hang on because we are gone." She announced, pressing the ignition and taking off.  
  
"See, I told you I knew how to fly ships." Grah'sa told Han as they floated through space.  
  
"I never doubted you for a second." Han lied. Then, an explosion rocked the ship.  
  
"Oh crap, Daddy sent his ships out to kill us!" Lukina yelled, looking out the front window at the three TIE fighters that were flying around them. "Protect me Honeydew!" She yelled, throwing herself behind Boba.  
  
"Fly away, Grah'sa!" Han yelled.  
  
"I can't, the Death Star got us caught in its tractor beam." Grah'sa told him.  
  
"Oh great." Han said, rolling his eyes as the Falcon was pulled onto the Death Star.  
  
* * *  
  
"You're a shit head." Han whispered to Grah'sa as they were led down the ramp by a group of storm troopers. Grah'sa then kicks Han hard in the ribs.  
  
"Don't call me that again or I'll hack you up into little, bloody pieces and eat your corpse." Grah'sa growled at Han.  
  
"Alright, I won't, just don't kick me anymore." Han said, limping from the pain in his ribs.  
  
"Don't worry, beloved. Daddy's a really nice guy. You'll like him." Lukina told Boba as they were pulled off the ramp by another group of Storm troopers.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet." Boba whispered to himself.  
  
"Ow, don't shove me, I can walk by myself." Leia hissed at a Storm trooper that pushed her down the ramp.  
  
"Daddy!" Lukina yelled as she was led into the Control room. "I want you to meet my new boyfriend!"  
  
"Luke? How come you're a girl?" Darth asked when he saw Lukina, who was dragging Boba behind her.  
  
"I. . . got a sex change." Lukina told him, not wanting to get into the Tonic Water incident.  
  
"I like your new look. You look more natural." Darth told her.  
  
"Enough about me. I want to tell you that I got a boyfriend." She told him, dragging Boba out from behind her.  
  
"HE'S your new boyfriend? At least he's better then the Jawa you brought home before." Darth told her.  
  
"Well, do you like him? Huh, do you?" Lukina asked hopefully, hugging Boba's arm.  
  
"Yes. But only because he has a cool helmet and you know how cool helmets are. Why do you think I wear one?" Darth asked.  
  
"Because you have breathing problems." Boba answered him.  
  
"Lies, all lies!" Darth yelled, foam starting to drip from his mouth.  
  
"Okay, Daddy's wigging out, back away slowly." Lukina said, backing away. Boba following her movements until they were out of the room.  
  
"Hey, Take care of Dad would you?" Lukina asked a passing Stormtrooper, who nodded and did as she asked. What was that all about?" Boba asked, completely lost.  
  
"There's something you should know about Dad. Whenever you mention anything about his "Breathing Problem", he wigs out." Lukina told him.  
  
"I'll make sure to remember that." Boba said, making a mental note as they walked back to where the Falcon was.  
  
"And if you ever do that to my leg again, I'll give you the old snip and tuck!" Leia hissed angrily at Han as they climbed out of a vent in front of Boba and Lukina.  
  
"Sorry, I can't control myself" Han apologized, climbing out.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing he didn't do that to me or I would've done what Leia said she'd do right then and there." Grah'sa said, following Han out of the vent. Han just growled at her.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what? Dad approved Boba as my boyfriend. Isn't that great?" Lukina announced to the rest of them.  
  
"Let's all go out and party." Han said sarcastically.  
  
"Great idea, where should we go?" Lukina asked.  
  
"Don't. even. think. about. It." Han gritted out as they walked to the Falcon.  
  
"Alright, do you think you can get us out of here this time?" Han asked Grah'sa as they snuck up the Falcon's ramp.  
  
"Yes, but if you don't stop being a piss head, you'll find yourself floating home." Grah'sa told Han, sitting in the cockpit  
  
"That's my line." Han mumbled to himself as she ignited the engines and flew off, without anyone noticing because they were all too busy trying to calm Darth down.  
  
"What a great adventure. I liked it, what about you?" Lukina asked and everyone groaned as the Falcon blasted off into Hyperspace.  
  
* * *  
  
Epilog: Lukina and Boba settled down on Tatooine and had three Trans-sexual Bounty Hunter kids, Chewie was found by Jawas and was sold to Tatooine's Little League, Han went back to his home world of Coreillia, and was adopted by a family called the Snipntucks, Leia, disappeared without a trace. The last place she was seen was on Coursent, walking in the lower levels. 


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Tonic Water  
  
Disclaimer: The only people I own are Grah'sa, Bon, Tekka, and Jass. I only half own Lukina, Han the dog, and Chewie the Baseball bat. The rest belongs to George Lucas  
  
Author's note: I know you're probably thinking "I thought this was compleat." Well, it was for a LONG time. But then I thought about some more stuff to add to this story and here it is! This chapter is a bit more serious then the others. I'll make the others goofier. Oh, and it written better then the other chapters.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ten years after the first little adventure. . .   
  
"Mommy!" A little blond haired boy that looked around six years old, wearing a pink, knee-length dress called, running down a corrider.  
  
"What's up Bon?" Lukina asked him, holding out her arms to catch him as he ran into her legs.  
  
"Can I go on a hunt with Daddy please?" He asked, looking up at his mother.  
  
"You know Mommy doesn't like you going on Daddy's hunts. They're far too dangerous for a six year old to go on." Lukina told him.  
  
"But Jass and Tekka get to go." Bon whined, pouting.  
  
"They're also older then you." She pointed out.  
  
"I wanna go!" Bon yelled, stomping his feet, his blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
"You act just like I did when I was a little boy." Lukina said, watching Bon throw his little tantraum.  
  
"You were a boy Mommy?" Bon asked, quitting his tantraum and looking at Lukina.  
  
"I meant girl." She corrected quickly.  
  
"So, can I please go with Daddy please?" He asked, tryng a differant approach and giving his mother Bambi eyes.  
  
"Okay." Lukina said, giving in. "Go with Daddy. Just make sure you stay out of trouble and listen to what Daddy tells you!" She called after Bon, who was already running down the corrider as fast as his little legs can carry him.  
  
***  
  
"Shwoopie, here boy!" A woman with red hair called, patting her legs. Han reluctantly went over to her. He hated his new name the Snipntucks gave him.  
  
"Does Shwoopie want to eat?" She asked him and he thumped his tail on the ground, pretending to be happy. The women put a plate down in front of him and on it was a big Bantha steak. Hand made a confused noise and looked at the steak. He was expecting the nasty dog food they usually feed him.  
  
"Today, you get to celebrate with steak because tomorrow. . . " She trailed off and started to make a cutting motion with her hand.  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Han thought and bolted off to the doggy door and ran through it and out of sight.  
  
"There goes another one." She said, shaking her head mournfully.  
  
***  
  
On the Slave I. . .   
  
"Dad, why does Bon have to come? He'll ruin everything." A fourteen year old girl with short, black hair and dark brown eyes and a blue, boy style tunic with matching pants on, whined at Boba.  
  
"Tekka stop whining, you sound like your mother. Besides he said Mom told him he can come with us." Boba answered.  
  
"So there." Bon said and stuck his tongue out at Tekka.  
  
"Why you little-" Tekka started before a sixteen year old boy with waist length blond hair and dark brown eyes and a girl style purple knee length dress on with matching pants under it, stopped her.  
  
"Do you want Dad to get mad and send us back?" He asked, his voice high and feminine.  
  
"No Jass, we don't, don't we Bon?" Tekka asked, glaring at Bon. He shook his head. "Anyway, where are we going Dad?"  
  
"First, we're going to Corellia, there's someone there I would like to find, then, we're coming back here to give him to Jabba." He told them, starting the engines up and blasted off.  
  
***  
  
Leia spun around a pole in a slummy strip joint in the lower levels of Coursent. She didn't like all those scummy males looking at her, but, it was a easy way to make alot of money.  
  
"Yeah! Take it all off baby!" A human male cheered as she crawled seductivly around the stage.  
  
"You want it all off, well here it is." She said huskily and undid her bikini top and threw it at the male right as the music stopped. The others cheered and threw credit chips at her, along with her bikini top. She hastily gather her credit chips and scurried off the stage.  
  
"You did good tonight sweetheart." Her boss, a old, balding, fat guy with yellow teeth, told her. "Take the rest of the night off."  
  
"How about the rest of my life." Leia whispered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Her boss asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said, throwing on grey robe and running out of the strip joint.  
  
***  
  
Grah'sa walked across the diner in her waitress outfit, her head wrappings and gloves still on, balancing a large tray on her shoulder. She finally got a job and settled down on Bespin after getting jobs at multiple places on countless other planets she never even heard of, then getting fired because of her temper over the past ten years.  
  
"Hear's your Nerf steak sir." She said, putting the plate down in front of a young man in a black, one peice outfit.  
  
"I said I wanted it MEDIUM rare, not RARE." He told her irritably.  
  
"It IS medium rare." She answred.  
  
"Look at the blood!" He yelled, pointing at at the plate.  
  
"That's juice, not blood, can't you tell the differance?" She asked, feeling her temper start to flare.  
  
"I refuse to eat this." The man said, pushing the plate away from him.  
  
"Fine! I'll go fix it for you." Grah'sa said, snatching the plate off the table and stomping into the kitchen. She came back a couple minutes later and plunked the steak down in front of the man.  
  
"Here your highness." She said sarcastically.  
  
"There's no need to be rude." He added. That was the straw that broke the camel's back and her temper got the best of her. She started screaming obsenities at the man in Basic and Tusken.  
  
"Well, if that's how it is. . . " The man said, throwing down the napkin he was holdind and stood up and stormed out of the diner.  
  
"Grah'sa, that's the third customer today you chased off today." The owner said to her as she stood there, breathing heavily, her fists clenched at her sides, totally unaware that all eyes on the diner were on her.  
  
"Do you want to start something too!" She screamed, turning on the owner.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave and not come back." He said, handing her her last paycheck.  
  
"Good, I was sick of this grease trap anyway." She said, throwing her apron on the counter and stomping out of the diner.  
  
***  
  
"Boona, your up next." The Tatooine Little league coach said to a ten year old male Rodian.  
  
"Batter smells like Bantha Poodoo." The other team taunted.  
  
"It's alright Boona, just concentrate on the ball." The coach told him, trying to stay down wind. The pitcher, a eleven year old Bothan female, threw him a mean curve ball. Boona swung and missed.  
  
"How could you miss that? It was a perfect pitch!" The coach said, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, this bat has a mind of its own." Boona said. Just then the bat fell out of his hands and rolled twenty feet before stopping by the pitcher.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! THE BAT'S POSSESED!" She yelled and picked it up and threw it over the fence. It continued rolling until it was pretty far away from the park.  
  
"It gotta be the heat." The coach mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, at least you know what everyone's been doing over the years. Leave a review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
